


The Long Drive

by PrincessBedhead



Series: Kids, Meet the Autobots [2]
Category: Transformers: Prime, Transformers: Robots in Disguise (2015)
Genre: Character Thoughts, Fluff, Gen, how does one react to a child drooling on you, sleeping children
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-03
Updated: 2017-07-03
Packaged: 2018-11-22 17:59:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11385435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessBedhead/pseuds/PrincessBedhead
Summary: Bumblebee got to watch two humans and search them for signs of his old friends. Strongarm got to watch three, and she has no clue how to react to some of the things they do in their sleep. Still, these stressed out and overtired kids are part of her team's responsibility now.





	The Long Drive

Strongarm glanced at the humans in her backseat as she hitched back up to Grimlock's cart. She had advised them to sleep on the drive, and now she had two little forms slumped over behind the driver and passenger seats. 

The youngest was sleeping against the window, head lolling down in a way that couldn't be comfortable. His mouth was open, letting out what Denny had called snores. The oldest was also asleep, head pushed into the spot between the door frame and the headrest. Whatever had been sticking her hair up when she first got into the car was wearing off, the short strands falling over her eyes. 

It was the human sitting in the middle that concerned her most. Deep brown eyes stared at her holoform driver searchingly, one hand wrapped around her hair. Strongarm noted that it was dark and streaked with bright green, almost matching Grimlock's colors. 

She didn't seem to have noticed the extra weight they were now pulling, thankfully. Strongarm was also thankful that there weren't any other cars in sight, as Grimlock was shifting to try and watch the kids through her back window. 

"Are you gonna find our parents?" the human asked suddenly. Strongarm glanced at her again, she was staring at her holoform driver. "Bebe said we could trust you and that you'd help us. I just want Mom and Dad back..."

"Everything will be okay." Strongarm wasn't sure when it ducked into the dangerous territory Bumblebee wanted to avoid, but it was harmless enough so far. 

"I thought they were just going out for their usual adult nights with Uncle Raf. I thought they'd be back in the morning and we'd all go out for breakfast in our pajamas before going back home. And then we found the spy gear, and now they're missing...and I'm scared. I have to be brave like Bebe and Raquel, for my brothers, but I'm really really scared. I want to go home and have Dad tuck me in and Mom throw the monster repellent into the closet...they haven't done it for me in years, but I want it back."

Strongarm watched her quietly, feeling bad for the human. She was a child, maybe just a little older than Russel, and already thrown into something so serious. Russel at least had his father, and all of them, to look out for them. 

"We'll get them back," she promised the girl. "You can believe me, I promise."

"You're weird," she muttered, slouching down and putting her feet up on the center console. "But a good weird. You talk like Grandpa Fowler does sometimes. Do you know him too?" Strongarm didn't get the chance to answer. The human was lolling to the side just like her brother, mouth open and leaned against his shoulder. She watched all three for a moment before kicking up the temperature. It wouldn't do for them to wake up because it was so cold. 

"Hey Strongarm?" Grimlock called softly. 

"Yeah Grim?"

"These kids are kinda sad. Should I punch some stuff for them when we get back to the junkyard? That always cheers me up!"

"I don't think so. I think we should give them a little bit of time to adjust first." She could see Grimlock think about it, then nod. "Thank you though. I'm certain once they're better they'd love to have you punch something for them."

They lapsed back into silence, listening to the hum of tires on the road and engines working hard. Strongarm paid attention to the kids as well, listening to their breathing. She began to notice something running down the inside of her door and shivered. 

"Lieutenant?"


End file.
